The Weapon The Dark Lord Knows Not
by KeiraStandly
Summary: Love is something the Dark Lord has never experienced... It will be his downfall...Join Kaye, a new transfer student as she falls in love, saves lives, and helps defeat Voldemort.. Not as cliche as it sounds, I keep people in character...
1. Chapter 1

The Weapon The Dark Lord Knows Not

Chapter 1- A New Prophecy

_A weapon the Dark Lord knows not,_

_Something the Chosen One must have._

_She has great power, a true spirit, and possesses the third eye._

_Find her, the Chosen One must, for without her he will __surely__ loose._

_She resides in the New World, the one that was last found._

_In the place where our kind were hung for the sins of others._

Professor Dumbledore quickly leaned forward to steady Professor Trawnsley. She blinked several times, as the glaze over her eyes seemed to slowly disappear. She looked dazed for a moment and then started to cough.

"Oh, Hello sir." She greeted Dumbledore and then turned to look at the two others who were standing next to him. "Minerva, Snape." She nodded towards then to acknowledge their presence, they both had bewildered looks on their faces.

She didn't really like them, they scared her and she tried to avoid them both as much as possible, especially the potions master… he gave her the creeps. She turned to the Headmaster.

"Are you in need of my services?" she asked in her usual mystical tone.

"No, No. Thank you very much." Dumbledore said kindly with a rather odd twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course." She paused "I knew you wouldn't."

She quickly walked in the direction of her classroom. She had just come back from lunch in the staff room and was eager to take a long nap, for some strange reason she was very tired. She was glad that it was summer and she didn't have any classes to teach. She was also glad that students were not here to pester her about wanting to be in the other divination class, taught by that insufferable horse Frienze.

As she walked into her class she came up with nasty things that she wished would happen to the new addition of the school's staff while Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were still in the hall right outside the staff room.

"Severus, Minerva," Dumbledore addressed them both calmly. "I think its safe to say that what you both have heard is top secret and very classified and under no circumstances without my permission are you allowed to reveal what was heard to anyone. The outcome of this war depends solely on this information."

"Of course" McGonagall answered quickly.

"Yes sir" Snape merely nodded his head.

"But Albus…" McGonagall asked in a worried tone "What exactly does it mean?"

Dumbledore smiled and then turned and faced both of the professors. "It means," he paused and a twinkle re-entered his eyes " that we are one step closer to defeating the Dark Lord."

Snape and McGonagall were both confused but they did not push for more details. "Severus, now that we have this new information, I think it would be wise if we were to recruit more members for the Order don't you think?" Snape and McGonagall both stared at the headmaster with a look of complete confusion on both of their faces.

"I would go, but I have a more important manner to attend to and Minerva will have to stay while both you and I are gone so she can see to the New Year." Dumbledore said as he addressed Snape. Snape and McGonagall both still bewildered just nodded their heads. " Maybe you should start your search for more members in America," The head master paused.

"I think that Salem, Massachusetts is a good place to start looking for the recruits that we require."

A look of realization dawned on both of the professors' faces. Dumbledore merely smiled and bid them farewell but before he was out of earshot he turned to face them.

"Oh, and Severus, I think it is time to check up on your godson and his mother before you leave on your other mission and assist them however you can." He turned, smiling, and walked away quickly, leaving both of the professors staring after him…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I have a new Beta for this story so I'm reposting... : )

Chapter 2- Hair Removal…Amongst Other Things…

A few weeks later in America… Salem, Massachusetts, to be exact; a sixteen year old girl by the name of Kaye was being woken up by her mother, Sasha.

"Kaye, sweetie, breakfast is ready." She said as she softly taped on her daughter's door. Kaye rolled over in her large bed and groaned.

"I'm up, I'm up" she grumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Kaye." Her mother said in a much firmer tone, " Get out of your bed of I'll have your brothers wake you up!".

With that statement Kaye shot out of her bed and sprinted towards the door of her bedroom. She already heard both of her crazy brothers running up the stairs anxious to get the chance to annoy her. She burst through her bedroom door before anyone attempted to come in, not even looking at herself in the mirror to fix her bed head.

"Don't you even think about it!" she glared at her two older brothers as they came up towards her bedroom with goofy grins on their faces.

"Boys," her mother turned to them " I was only kidding."

"Awww…" They both mockingly groaned but then smiled at their mother and their 'little' sister (they are only 9 months apart).

They were both pranksters and loved to tease and joke around but it was one thing that Kaye loved about them; she just had to be firm in her demands and just as cunning to avoid their impressive antics sometimes.

"Kaye, I like your new hairstyle it looks great." One of her brothers teased. She wasn't one hundred percent positive on which brother it was since they were twins but she guessed that it was Mike, since he was the one who teased her the most, but he was also the brother that she had the most affection for.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grinning back at John and Mike, they just had this thing to them that made them great to be around, even though they could be a little over bearing and annoying at times.

They all had the Rennold good looks, which consisted of prominent facial features (cheek bones, lips, etc…), a fair complexion, light brown hair, and bluish eyes (The shade of blue varied). They were both tall and would be considered handsome to most, if not all, females with their messy but straight dark brown hair, their mischievous smiles, and their bright blue eyes.

Kaye didn't look anything like her family, for some strange reason the only features that declared her a true Rennold were her prominent facial features, and her complexion.

Her hair was a dark brown that bordered on black, and it wasn't even straight; it was wavy and cascaded down to her backside. Her eyes could be considered blue but they were so unique and captivating with their strange shade. At first glance they looked like they were gray but if you looked closer you could see that they were actually a very light blue. She also had dark blue flecks in her iris that almost gave the illusion of being violet. She was like the black sheep in the heard of white ones, not that she minded, she usually liked to stand out.

"Thank you dear brothers for your compliment," she paused and smirked as a wicked twinkle entered her gray-purple eyes. "It's good to know that I can look good under any circumstances." They looked at her suspiciously, "but you two have to work at it…" They looked at her and didn't understand. They hadn't realized that while they were busy teasing her she had taken out her wand and was performing a few silent spells…

Her mother was the first to notice "Oh my!" she turned to Kaye and then burst out laughing. Kaye joined in, but John and Mike still had no idea what was going on. They turned to face each other and they both let out a girly yelp as they touched each other's balding heads. Kaye had used a hair removal spell and almost all of the hair on their heads was gone. The hair that was left held the words GOT U.

Once her mother regained her composure she pretended to scold Kaye but she didn't really mean it, she actually liked the prank, she thought it was hilarious. After the "scolding" she told Kaye to give her brothers their hair back, and that their breakfast was getting cold.

Kaye went to her room to brush her hair, and then headed down to breakfast.

Throughout breakfast John and Mike, once they got their hair back, pestered her into telling them the charm that she used but she refused to give it away, knowing that they would try to use it on her.

Her father, Mitch, was at his job right now and probably wouldn't join them until dinner if he even did come home today. He was the head Auror in America, and ever since Voldemort was proclaimed living, he had been away catching his followers everywhere in the U.S.A.

Her mother didn't really have a job but sometime she would help her father on his missions. Her mother was a seer; all the women on her mother's side were, including Kaye. They were a strange line of seers because unlike most, they could control their power and they always knew what their visions were about.

Great and powerful magic ran in their families because they were one of the oldest, richest, and purest families in the wizarding world, not that it mattered to anyone in the family at all, they didn't believe that parentage mattered. Keeping quiet about being a seer to her friends was hard because sometimes some visions would just slip past her barriers and she could pass out but it had to be done. No one but her family knew about their gifts, because they all knew that it would be dangerous to reveal their unique gifts to anyone, especially in the middle of a war between good and evil, they would be used as weapons, and be manipulated by either side… It was dangerous for them all, but no one in the family liked to dwell on those facts.

The day went by without consequence, Kaye tried to call a couple of her friends, but they were all off on vacation in another state or country. She decided to hang out with her brothers and watched a football game with them, and then she e-mailed her pen pal from England. Her Muggle Studies teacher made every one get a pen pal and write to them for a grade. Even though it was summer, and she was sure that next year she wasn't going to take Muggle Studies, Kaye had gotten really close to her pen pal, _Magical Bookworm._ Well, as close as two people on the Internet could be anyways...

Everything changed around dinnertime, the inconsequential day turned very significant. Her father had gotten home; he looked tired and used up but also excited about something. Everyone except Sasha was suspicious when he entered the door with a huge smile on his face. His occupation was not a happy one so everyone knew something was up and Kaye had her suspicions that her mother knew EXACTLY what he was so happy about. He greeted everyone and the family of five sat down for dinner.

Mitch cleared his throat toward the end of dinner. They all knew that he was going to be telling everyone what was making him so happy. "I have an announcement to make everyone."

"Mitch, do you want me to tell them?" Their mother paused apprehensively.

Their father sighed, "No, No, Its alright, they should hear it from me."

Kaye, and the twins were getting anxiously alarmed. It had to be something really important for their parents to be _this_ serious…

Joking, pranking, and rule breaking was something that every member of the Rennolds line participated in at one point or another. Usually once every one was home from work or back from school they all liked to whine down with teasing each other and laughing at silly jokes, especially when their dad came home from work depressed.

"Dad…what's wrong?" John asked; you could tell by his expression that he was scared about what his dad was going to say.

Kaye pointed it out "Yeah, you're scaring us, Dad."

Just as nervous as John, Mike just nodded his head in agreement to what his siblings stated, his eyes full of nervousness.

"Nothing is…wrong per say…" Mitch paused and watched his children as emotions of anxiety and fear crossed their faces, then he turned to his wife with a pleading look in his eyes.

They communicated silently and at the same time they both said the news "We're moving." They watched their children as their eyes widened in shock and then in horror…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Goodbye America

_Moving!_

Kaye was shocked. A thousand questions flooded her mind but before she could ask the most important question the twins beat her to it.

"Where?!?!?!"

"London, England" their father replied. His tone a little saddened by his children's reactions.

_Like he expected us to be happy about moving across the world right in the middle of the war._ She thought seething in anger and remorse, because she knew that she had no power over the situation. Kaye looked around the table to see that she was the only one who was going to protest this strongly. She knew that her brothers had no reason to stay here; the only close attachments anyone in the family ever developed were towards each other.

"WHY!" Kay practically screamed. She didn't want to move, she loved this town, this country, her friends, and most of all her school. She was top of her class and had excelled in every subject. She had become so good at magic since she first started (six years ago) that she could already do wandless magic and was now Animagus (in America you don't have to register to be one).

Salem Academy was the best school in the country and it was right up there with Hogwarts as the best wizarding school in the world. The only difference between Hogwarts and S.A. was that S.A. was more of a private school for very privileged families and only very talented witches would ever be allowed to study there.

She didn't want to give up the advantage of great schooling. She also didn't want to leave everything and everyone she knew behind. There was another reason for not wanting to move, but she was too ashamed to admit her fears.

By the expressions on her families' faces, they were apparently shocked by her outburst. Even the twins, whom know her better than anyone; but no one knew the toll that this war had taken on her. It had not been easy for her waking up in the middle of the night screaming because of her visions of torture and murder of so many good and innocent people. She knew that if she were going to England, right where this war was concentrated, her visions would get even worse.

It was hard for Kaye, having nightmares practically every night, waking up screaming and crying. Then the next morning, seeing the faces of the people in your nightmare on the cover of _The Wizarding Times_ (the American version of _The Daily Prophet_) She looked at the faces of her family and then down at her empty plate.

"They'll get worse." She whispered defeatedly and immediately they all understood.

They all had worried looks on their faces except her mother. She had an understanding, sympathetic look, she was probably going through something similar but Kaye knew she had gotten the visions worse than her mother.

Sasha had more control over her visions than Kaye and could block them in her sleep much better than her daughter. Her mother could also block even the most powerful of her visions while Kaye had the occasional vision creep up on her when it was unwanted.

Her mother reached across the table to grab her daughter's shaking hands and held them in hers. They looked into each other's eyes and her mother spoke as the rest of their family watched warily. Things were getting way too serious.

"I know its going to be difficult for us both Kaye." She paused and gave her daughter a pleading look. "When we move it will be much safer for all of us, we will be under protection by the Order,"

"What's that, Dad?" John asked curiously.

"It's a group of people who are rising against Voldemort." (Kaye's family wasn't afraid to say his name; after all, fear of a name only increases fear for the thing itself.) Mitch continued "And once you and your brothers are at Hogwarts, you will be even safer under the same roof as Albus Dumbledore."

Once her father mentioned Dumbledore, she knew that he was right. He was the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. Not to mention that he was the most powerful, and famous wizard besides Voldemort and Harry Potter. (A/N-Yes, if there was actually an exchange student from a different country I have no doubt that they would know about Voldemort, a mass murderer and Harry Potter, the person to defeat him temporarily.)

The truth in her mother's words stung and her eyes started to water. There was no way to persuade her parents, even with the enlisted help of her brothers. They were moving and there was nothing she could do about it.

Kaye pushed away from the table, ran to her bedroom, and slammed the door shut while her worried, and strangely seriously family looked after her. Her father and her brothers were standing and about to go after her but Sasha stopped them.

"Leave her, give her some time." She paused as she felt sympathy for her troubled daughter wash over her, making her sad. She felt a vision trying to get through her mind barrier but she willed it to come….

_Vision _

------------------------------------------

_"We can't do this! You are in too much danger already! You can't care about me! I...I…I'll just make it so much worse" Kaye sputtered as she pulled out of a passionate embrace with a boy. He was in the dark so his identity was unknown._

_"But Kaye," the boy pleaded in a sad voice. "I…I love you…"_

------------------------------------------

Sasha shooks off the vision as a tear streamed down her face. Her two sons, and her husband were watching her worriedly, they knew she just had a vision but they knew it was best not to ask. If she wanted to tell them she would.

"She just needs time." She said mostly to herself. Her daughter was going to fall in love, making things much more harder for Kaye to accept. Sasha had sworn to always protect Kaye; she was the key to end the suffering but now, with this new vision, things were going to be so much more complicated.

Meanwhile in Kaye's room…

After the disastrous night all Kaye wanted to do was to fall into a dreamless and untroubled sleep but she just couldn't. She was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling while tears streamed down her face. She was thinking of all the people who she saw die and she was feeling helpless. She couldn't tell anyone but her father and mother and they couldn't do anything to help the people without raising suspicions on their family.

She felt guilty every day; she knew where people that were "missing" actually were…dead. It wasn't fair that they could do nothing about it, but maybe now with The Order and Dumbledore's protection she could help more people… she just didn't know how having these horrible visions would impact her mental health.

Kaye was tired and restless, she was thinking too much and was definitely too serious, she was usually up beat and happy but things were changing, seeing people killed while you were sleeping made you grow up quickly she mused. Her eye lids drooped and she started to drift off but before everything went black, a wave of inevitable acceptance hit her and she mumbled "Goodbye, America…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Big Move and The Bigger House (Part I)

Kaye and her family spent the next three days packing their belongings and saying goodbye to all their friends. Kaye was sad that she was leaving but was a little excited about a new experience in a new country.

Kaye had never really connected with anyone enough to become close or attached. She wasn't a loner though; she had plenty of friends, but not a best friend, and definitely not a boyfriend. Even though boys at her school seemed to be interested in her, she avoided them. Kaye felt that she had nothing in common with them at all. She also didn't want her brothers going into protect mode and scaring all the guys away.

Kaye was nervous about how it was going to go at her new school, and if she'd finally fell like she belonged, and where she could just be herself. She was also nervous about being in a place where the Dark Arts were rampaging the most, but she decided that she was relatively safe under The Order that her father kept talking excitedly about.

Everyone else in the family was buzzing with excitement as well, the twins hadn't even pranked Kaye once since they started to pack for their move, which made Kaye suspicious and she kept on looking around every corner of their house.

Since they were probably just working on finishing their packing and saying goodbye to their hordes of girlfriends. Kaye giggled at the thought as she finished putting the last of her books in a box (she really likes to read; like me!!! Yeay!!!lol)

"What are you laughing about, Giggles?" she turned around to see Mike in her doorway.

With her bedroom now empty everything that was said echoed horribly off the walls of the room, it wasn't a big room, but it was a decent size and it was surprising how many things Kaye had collected over the years. Boxes lined the sky blue walls and some furniture was put up against the wall so their parents could shrink them.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how many slaps you guys have gotten for breaking up with all of your girlfriends." Kaye grinned as her brother's expression turned offended.

"Hey! You know I only have one girlfriend and she would never slap me, she loves me too much."

Kaye rolled her eyes "Well, did you break up with her?" Her brothers had so many girlfriends that she didn't even bother to learn their names anymore.

"Yeah. But it was mutual, she doesn't want to have a long distance relationship and neither do I."

Kaye feigned disappointment "Darn, I really wish she slapped you." Mike laughed at his sister's amusing sense of humor. Just as Mike was about to reply to her comment John barged into the room.

"Who slapped Mike? Anyone who did is my hero." Kaye and Mike laughed while John smiled.

"No, we were just wondering if you got slapped for breaking up with your girlfriend." John turned red and had a shy look on his face, which was a strange expression on any of the Rennolds.

Mike and Kaye laughed at their brother's inability to hide his emotions. John was like an open book, so easy to read… Except when he was pranking, somehow John managed to be good at that, even with his expressive disposition.

"Kids!" they heard their father call from downstairs, "Are you all ready?"

"Yes!" Kaye, John and Mike called back.

"Ok then. just come down and get in the car, we'll load every thing up!"

So Kaye and her brothers headed down the stairs of their old house for the last time. They got to the car but Kaye didn't go in like her brothers, she turned around and looked at the house that had been in the family for generations.

It was one of the first houses built in Salem, so it was old in a charming kind of way. It was painted white with dark blue shutters and door; it had a nice all-American sort of look to it but in an old fashion kind of way.

It was the home to the first family of witches in the U.S, it was in this house that all of her mothers side had hid their strange powers, it was within these walls that some escapees from the Salem witch trials were hid, and but definitely not least, it was in this house were Kaye herself had grown up making it her home. Kaye found it odd that the house still had that strange essence of history in it, like memories painted on walls. Kaye was glad that they weren't actually going to sell this house She loved it and after all, it was the only home she'd ever known.

Kaye sighed and gave a sad smile to the old house as a goodbye gesture and got in the car. It seemed that Kaye was doing too much of that lately, saying good bye… but at least after you say goodbye to something you can say hello to something else…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- History (not really a chapter…but whatever)

Ok, the Rennolds family is one of the oldest and purest of wizarding families known to the wizarding world, they derive from two of the founders of Hogwarts… Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Griffindor… (A son and a daughter of the founders had kids together…)

Anyways… Kaye's father Mitch is a Rennolds and attended Hogwarts when he was young (he was in Hufflepuff) but after graduating and his training as an Aurour, he got offered a job in America, in the Capital of the Wizarding world in the U.S.A, which is of course, Salem, Massachusetts. He worked his way up to the top of the Aurour ladder...

There he met Sasha, her family was famous too, (not for being seers…that was on the DL) Sasha's family, the Bishops, were one of the first families to move to the Americas, and they accidentally got involved in the Salem witch trials, Sarah Bishop, Sasha's great, great, great…. grandmother was one of the first ones sentenced to be hung but since she really was a witch, at the last minute she Disapperated and cast memory charms on the villagers making them think that they took the body down and then had the proper burial…(what ever that was) She had to go into hiding for the longest time, until her husband, her father, and her two sons, decided to just move, but they never sold their house… they didn't need to, they had enough money...

In fact, it was the house that Kaye, Sasha, and other descendants from that line had… anyways… back to the history of Kaye's parents… Mitch and Sasha met and fell in love, even though they had enough money to sell the ancestral home they decided to just raise their family there… Mitch was a modest guy and he had nearly tripled the amount of money in his vault at Gringotts because he really wasn't into rich snobbery…and that is really what you need to know…and a lot more…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Big Move and The Bigger House (Part II)

A/N- Yes, I know its been a long time since I last posted but come on, give the High School Sophomore a break! lol Well, you know the drill: I write, you R&R!!!

Karen

Kaye woke up to the sound of the flight attendant. "Thank you for taking international air, please wait until the plane has landed, and then exit the plane in an orderly fashion." Kaye yawned and smiled as she heard the announcement, they were finally on ground. _Thank God_ Kaye thought, she really hated airplanes, she preferred brooms.

When she had asked why they were taking an airplane it was made clear to her that it was for their safety. At times like this it is impossible to know who is tracking people who use magic so the order, as her father had said, suggested that they take Muggle transportation.

She didn't have a problem with buses, cars, or any other Muggle invention because in America regular witches and wizards still used Muggle technology. The only thing that she didn't like to do was go on airplanes, just the thought that it might come crashing down to earth or even explode make Kaye uncomfortable.

Kaye knew that in London, and pretty much every other part of the world Muggles were looked down upon, especially by purebloods, whenever she heard that Muggles were beneath witches she laughed, she didn't believe that at all, she respected them, for they had a harder life than the average wizard ever would.

She stretched her arms, careful not to hit her brothers who were sleeping on either side of her. Her parents were in the seats in front of them, they were getting all their stuff together. They looked like they too had just woken from the flight; they had bags under their eyes and a weary expression on their faces. Kaye had a feeling that they were both going to look a lot like that from now on; the stress of their new jobs was not forgotten. Kaye felt empathy towards her mother and sympathy toward her father.

Sasha turned to see a tired looking Kaye and gave a small smile, Kaye returned the favor and then looked at her two brothers, both snoring. She turned her attention back to Sasha and then grinned, her mother raised an eyebrow, knowing what her mischievous daughter was thinking.

She shook her head in humeral disbelief and turned towards her husband and whispered, "She is just like you, Mitch. Everyday she is more like you and your crazy marauder friends." Mitch laughed as he heard his two sons yell.

Both Sasha and Mitch turned to see that Kaye had woken her brothers by pouring some of her ice-cold water from her water bottle onto the boys' faces. They were starting to get disapproving stares from most of the people who were already leaving the plane and before the boys could say or do anything, their parents shushed them and tried to suppress their own laughter.

Kaye was glad that some things were going to be the same. Her family was always going to be her family, the same old Rennolds; joking, pranking, and laughing at each other's misfortunate blunder. She patted her brothers on the shoulders and then bent down to pick up her carry on bag.

She stood at the same time as her brothers both said at the same time, "We'll get you back." in their usual cocky tone. Kaye just rolled her eyes and scoffed while they got in the line behind their parents to leave the plane.

"Mitch! It is so good to see you after all these years!" Kaye turned to the voice of her fathers name said in the customary English accent. She turned to see that man was approaching her father. He had sandy blond hair and kind brown eyes; Kaye thought that if it weren't for his rugged clothes and his scarred and bruised face, he would be a very attractive man.

She was surprised to see her father grin and envelope the stranger into a hug. She looked at her brothers and they looked as bewildered as she, but she could tell by the sunny smile that their parents were giving the man, that he was no stranger.

"Kids," their father put his arm around the mans shoulder like they were old buddies, "this is Remus Lupin, he and I went to school together."

Kaye and the twins were fascinated, their parents didn't talk much about their school years, her father always tried to switch the subject when they asked him questions, and their mother just said that she was home schooled. (Which is true by the way)

Remus Lupin turned to look at his old friend's almost fully-grown children and smiled, the boys looked just like their father and reminded him of another pair of twins of the red headed variety. He looked at the young woman and was surprised to find she almost looked out of place in the dark haired and light eyed family. She had a shocking appearance that would certainly turn heads here.

"Its nice to finally meet you all." He said kindly as he shook all of their hands and turned back to his old friend. " Dumbledore sent us as a precaution, we are here to see that you make it safe and sound into your new home."

Mitch nodded as a smile tugged at his lips, Remus was so official and the last time he had seen him was at his wedding when they were both twenty two, and back then Remus was anything but official.

"Come on Remus," a voice interrupted and all heads turned to see a stout man with a wooden leg, a lot of scars, and a lazy eye that was moving around in the mans socket.

Kaye recognized him from one of her wizard history books and gasped, it was Alastor (A.KA Mad-Eyed) Moody; she had read about some of the wizards he had defeated in her old Current Events In Wizard History Class. He was supposedly the best Auror there was, and he was also her father's idol. (Not that Mitch would ever admit that)

Mitch's eyes glowed as he went up to Alastor Moody and shook the man's hand. "Its an honor to meet you sir." He said enthusiastically.

Moody just pulled his hand away and grunted " We need to get going, if we want to keep your arrival a secret!" He turned and headed towards the luggage claim as Kaye swore she heard him mutter _Constant Vigilance!_ She turned to her brothers to find that they had also heard him. The moment their eyes met, the three of them burst out laughing.

After getting all of their luggage; which contained all the things in their old house, only now everything was shrunk and packed in four large, but simple black suitcases. They went out to the passenger pick up station were two black cars were parked with no driver.

"The Ministry lent them to us for your arrival; they, of course, have been enchanted to drive themselves but Alastor and myself will be sitting in front to make sure we are not being followed, and to erase any possible discovery from Muggles of the wizarding world" Lupin explained as Moody was loading their luggage into the two cars.

Sasha and Mitch smiled and turned towards their children.

"Kids, We will be riding with Moody and you will be riding with Lupin. Ok?" their father said. Kaye, Mike, and John just nodded their heads and got into the first sleek black car.

The ride to their new home was very long, since they had to drive from London's international airport to the countryside. Kaye was getting really tired because of the long and quiet ride, but tried to stay awake to take in her new and different surroundings.

England seemed very dreary and depressing compared to Salem, with its misty and mostly cloudy weather, and its old and venerable buildings. Salem had old buildings and somewhat cloudy weather, but at least it was slightly more colorful.

Eventually Kaye fell asleep as her brothers were asking Lupin questions about London and what there is to do here. Kaye drifted into deep sleep, and a vision slammed into her…

_Vision_

------------------------------------------

_It was foggy and dark, the mist gave the large house up on the hill an eerie glow; all of a sudden, an old looking wizard appeared in front of a strange and decrepit shack that had a snake nailed to the door, the wizard stepped into the shack and was swept by a sea of unease, this place had a lot of dark magic._

_The wizard walked into the "house" and in the center of the broken down shack, there was a small table and on top of that table there was a ring. The old man murmured something under his breath and said some strange incantation, as he got closer to the ring, his eyes were filled with excitement and weariness as he picked up the ring off the table._

_The man doubled over in pain and clucked the hand that held the ring, the man looked down to see that his hand was deteriorating he quickly stud up, pain contorting his face, and Apperated._

_Then it all went black…_

------------------------------------------

"Kaye!" Someone was shouting her name and she was afraid that it was the old wizard in her vision, she shot up and her head contacted with something hard that made a 'crack' sound. She rubber her head and opened her eyes, to see her brother Mike clutching his nose.

"OUCH!!" he removed his hand from his nose to reveal that it was now bleeding.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mike!" Kaye said as she grabbed her head, there was going to be a bump there in the morning. She looked around to see John outside the door trying to suppress his laughter, and Lupin in the front of the car with a worried look on his face.

Kaye put her hand over his nose and muttered a healing spell, and just like that his nose was no longer broken, she was going to perform a cleaning spell but then she remembered that in London, your not allowed to use magic outside of school until your seventeen. (In America you are allowed to use it when you turn thirteen.)

She shyly looked at Lupin and said, "Sorry, forgot I'm not allowed to do that here."

Lupin had a fascinated look on his face, this girl was just sixteen and she could perform wandless magic, while many full-grown wizards could not even perform the simplest spells with their wands.

Lupin nodded still flustered by the amount of magic this family must have in them to do wandless magic with almost no effort. He told Mike to turn around; he took out his wand and preformed the cleaning spell himself.

They all turned to the sound of Sasha's voice. " What's going on?" she asked John.

"Well, Mike was trying to wake Kaye up to tell her that we were here and because she was having one of her… nightmares…" John paused "She kind of accidentally broke his nose because she sat up too quickly…"

Sasha had a worried look on her face as Kaye rubbed her eyes. "We're here?" she asked her mother. Sasha nodded and smiled at her as Kaye jumped out of the car to look at her new house.

Kaye gasped, it was one of the biggest houses she had ever seen and it looked like they had a lot of land because green was all that Kaye could see. They seemed to have no neighbors.

The house was beautiful, even though it obviously lacked some color, It was very old but it just added to its charm, from the outside Kaye could tell that It was going to take them a while to fill the house with furniture and to just learn how to get around the huge mansion. She was glad for the lack of neighbors, because it meant that they could play Quidditch.

Kaye looked back to her family also surveying their new house with smiles on their faces while Moody and Lupin were surveying the land for anything out of the ordinary. She smiled, already heading towards the front door of the large house. The rest of her family, including Lupin and Moody followed. She reached the front door and waited for her father to open the door but he just handed her the keys, she opened the door for everyone to go in, then she stepped in to see the inside of her new house…

A/N- Hi!!! Yeah! I'm done with this chapter!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- An Elfish Surprise

A/N-Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've had some delays… please R&R!!!!!

Karen

The house was twice as grand on the inside as it was on the out. The entrance hall, or at least that was what Kaye thought it was, had a grand stair case that lead to the second story, there were also a lot of doors leading to other parts of the house. The hall was circularly shaped and everything looked clean, new and made of marble, there was a pile of boxes in front of the stairs that Kaye guessed to be their shrunken furniture, Kaye re-surveyed the hall to find that there was already some furniture spread along the hall, like decorative tables and antiques that looked really expensive.

"So, this house came with furniture?" Mike suddenly asked.

"Yes," Sasha answered in a reluctant tone as the turned to look at her husband. He was talking animatedly to Lupin while Moody was looking around the house suspiciously. All of a sudden Mitch turned from Lupin to address his children.

"It used to be my house." He said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Kaye asked excitedly, she was always curious about her parents past.

On the other side of the room, John was about to touch one of the white sheets covering a table, but just as his hand was about to reach the fabric, Moody caught his hand in a vice grip, while starring at him through his creepy magical eye.

"Constant Vigilance!" he practically shouted as he released John's trembling hand.

"We need to search the perimeter for dark objects before any of you touch anything," Lupin explained apologetically, " It's procedure." He finished as he followed the limping Moody through one of the doors to help the search in the house while the family stayed to either reminisce or to look at their new surroundings.

Kaye really liked the house so far; she could tell that it had history and character. It had a big homey feel to it, which Kaye found odd since the walls and most of the furniture was white or covered in white tarps. It just seemed open and like someplace she could call home.

"So, Dad, you used to live here?" Kaye questioned extremely curious to learn anything about her father's school days.

"Yes…" her father answered slowly as he looked around. "Wow, this place sure has changed since the last time I was here." he mumbled to himself in a tone that resembled being awe-struck.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the gasp of his children. He looked to see that the boxes at the foot of the stairs were disappearing. Mitch chuckled at the look on his family's faces

"That reminds me…" he continued in an amused voice " This house is and has been a pureblood wizarding home since it was built, so a lot of enchantments and spells are still in place, the box with all our stuff is probably being automatically moved into the right places in the house." he paused to make sure that his children were absorbing everything

"Just don't freak out if the walls in a room changes, or if furniture rearranges itself…" he trailed off as a large "thud" was heard from up the stairs.

All of a sudden, a voice boomed, "Do you have a house elf?"

Moody's voice was projected down the entrance hall; he seemed to be struggling with something because there was a shuffling and grunting noise getting closer and closer to the top of the stairs. They didn't have the time to reply because out of nowhere came Moody, stumbling down the marble stairs carrying a struggling figure in his right hand while holding his wand in the left.

"Wet me go! Wet me go! I is be serving no ones but the masters o' this 'ouse!"

"Calm down, calm down," Moody mumbled " we ain't tryin' to hurt you, we just want to know who left you here!"

Kaye got a closer look at the thing in Moody's hand and gasped in surprise, it was one of the strangest creatures she had ever seen, she knew about house elves, but she had no idea that they would look like that! It was a strange looking elf-like creature that had big blue twinkling eyes.

"Pinky?" Mitch had crowded up to the elf that was now sitting on one of the steps after being dropped by Moody.

The elf gasped "Young Master!" It squealed as in hugged Mitch's legs.

"Pinky!" Mitch said as he smiled and looked at his wife to see if she remembered the house elf that had saved his life, more than once. Sasha was smiling at her husband and the sweet little reunion, as the kids were merely curious and still processing all the things that had happened that day.

"Young Master you is not so young anymores!" Pinky said smiling and looking up at the man who used to be the baby that she cared for when his parents were away on their jobs.

"Its good to see you Pinky, there is someone I want you to meet…" he trailed off as he turned to his family. "Pinky this is Kaye, my daughter, John and Mike, my twin sons, and of course you've met Sasha."

Pinky smiled at them all as she went up to take their hands in her pruney ones. "Is good to meet Young Master's family! I is glad you live her from now on, I is getting lonely since…" She trailed of with a sad look on her face.

Mitch gave a sad smile to his childhood companion and was about to say that he missed them too until Lupin came bursting through on of the many doors.

"Perimeter, all clear." he nodded at Moody who grunted and quickly went out the front door. "We must be going, Dumbledore needs a progress report and we need to get to the school before the sun sets." Lupin said with a smile, "Expect us in two days, well hold the meetings here…"

Mitch and Sasha nodded as Kaye and the twins stood dumb struck. Lupin swept out of the house and Pinky took Kaye by the sleeve along with one of the twins. " Come new young masters!" she squeaked "Let me shows you to your rooms!!!"


End file.
